Last thoughts
by karin112
Summary: A small drabble i just thought up a little spoiler beginning of future arc. summary: tyl tsuna last thoughts before dying


Ok just so you guys know that there is going to be a lot of sorries and I mean a lot

Anyway read on

I'm dying.

I know I'm dying and even though I planned it, even though I know I will live again, I can't help but have regrets

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, Muruko … Hibari

Gokudera… I'm sorry I died before you, this is not your fault, I hope that you do not blame yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this but that is something I do not regret. It is better for less people to know, and I know that if I told you, you would agree. I regret that I'm giving you such sadness but I hope you understand that this had to be done for the future. I hope that you will always remember that you are my one and only right man. And as my right hand I order you not to take all the blame for my death… heh what am I saying you can't even hear me, but still I hope you remember you are not alone. You have a family, my family, our family. And our family does not let one person take all of the burdens, we share them. Remember that.

Yamamoto… your still here… by my side even though I took everything from you, your father and your sport, for that I am sorry. Though I took everything from you, your still here, thank you. I'm glad you're still here by our side. Even though I cannot replace your father I hope that I too am your family, as you are mine. My only regret was not seeing you smile, a real smile, not the one you put on every day, even though I know that you don't want to. I wanted to see you smile when you want to, not when it is needed. I was hoping that you would have been comfortable with us that you would be yourself, not some façade you put on when you feel like breaking. I know that we may not be the best people to go to when breaking down, but we are here and we care about you, I hope you know that. Maybe when the future is bright again, I will get you to show them, you're true self that is…

Ryohei… _nii-san_, I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this, not only you but Kyoko-chan and Hana-san. I'm sorry I took away your innocence. Thank you though for being there for me, the sun that light the way even though it is rough. I'm glad you are here, _nii-san._ I'm sorry I couldn't get Kyoko-chan and Hana-san away from the mafia world. Thank you for everything and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you this before.

Lambo… you should stop complaining, that will be the first thing I will tell you when I get back. You are a part of the mafia world even before you met me. But remember you are my younger brother and I will always be there for you. But when and if there is a chance that I'm not there for you _like now_, protect yourself and our family cause I'm not always going to be there to help you. So grow strong, and if you're not strong enough train, train until you are. Live there this, I am coming back, so live and survive.

Chrome… I'm sorry I couldn't find you. You're not here by my side, you and _Muruko. _I'm sure that your looking for a way to get him out, sorry I couldn't help you, but don't worry I know you'll find a way, you are my mist guardian. I'm glad you're alive, I'm glad Muruko saved you, and I'm glad that you are my family. You are precious to every single one of us ( remember that); even though some (Gokudera and Hibari) don't show it. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you that, but next time when we get Muruko out, the first thing I will do is tell you how irreplaceable you are to use. Maybe I'll even find some way to make all of us tell you ( heh.. I wonder how I'll make Hibari say it '-_-)

Muruko… you still in the Vendicare cell?... I guess so, I'm sorry I couldn't manage to get you out before this happen, but I'm sure that Chrome, Chikusa-san and Ken-san will get you out somehow ( and I don't want to know how). Thank you for being there for me, I know you care for me, even though you say that it is bad for the body you will take sorry you didn't get the chance to take over my body ( not that I would ever want you to). Anyway hopefully next time we meet you'll be in your real body and I in mine.

Hibari… I'm sorry for make you go through this. I'm sorry for being an herbivore and dying like this . Sorry that you had to help I plan my death even though it will save our future. I know that it was killing you inside and for that I am sorry. I know you even though you are seem like you don't care I know you do and I'm sorry for making you go through this. I really am a herbivore didn't realize you're feeling for me and I for you until the very last moment, but I hope you know that death cannot stop me from coming back, after all it is only moments like this that I truly surprise people. I know that this will not compensate for the things I put you through but I hope that it will make up for some of it. So watch me Hibari… No… Kyoya. Watch me Kyoya even death can't stop me, when I come back, when I see you again I will tell you how I feel, my true feelings.

'_I love you'_

See I told you there was going to be a lot of sorries anyway what did you think.  
It was going to be a normal story that has no romance but I couldn't help it I like 1827 :D  
So what do you think read and review.


End file.
